Harry Potter: The Chamber of Secrets with a Twist
by purpledreamlover
Summary: Exactly what it says. Might take longer to update, really focusing on research and correct grammar. Sorry for taking so long to update;I had a major ase of writer's block.
1. Chapter 1:Summer Hols

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or any major plot developments. I can only claim to own Lily-Rose, not to mention any plot twists.

**Chapter 1:Summer Break**

In all the time that Harry and I have lived with Padfoot and Moony, not once have we ever been grounded. Until this summer, that is. You see, Padfoot and Moony both thought that we didn't try hard enough to get an adult before we went after the stone, or at least that's the cover story. Secretly they're proud of the way that we handled ourselves. We kept our heads, we did try to get an adult, only to be rebuffed. The only reason why they "grounded" us was to get Molly off their backs (She's been a little off-kilter ever since the Spring holiday when Ron and Hermione broke the news to their parents). It was also a good opportunity to get caught up on all the details of what happened. They knew that we skimmed over a few facts when we told our friends what happened. When we got to the part about old moldy, they got pale. It is one thing to say that old moldy isn't gone, but it is an entirely different matter to be proven correct with irrefutable evidence.

After we got that discussion over, we announced that Neville and Hermione had made the cut into one of the available spots for the New Marauders. They were, of course, ecstatic that their legacy would live on. I told them that the Marauders would exist to the end of time as long as there were pranksters amongst the student population of Hogwarts (I wonder if Hermione could find out if their is a charm that we can place on the map in order to ensure that worthy pranksters will always walk the halls of Hogwarts, something to think about). After that announcement, we proceeded to get our summer work done. With the after effects of having studied with Hermione for our final exams, we got our work done in a week. We spent another week developing a new training schedule, which now had to include animagus training for Hermione and Neville, we also had to incorporate Ron and Hermione's new abilities as a bonded couple. This proved to be quite futile because they were the only ones who knew what they needed to be trained in, but we tried as best we could.

I have some startlingly good news about Ron and Hermione; they're going to live with us. It was decided that way because we have less people, and more security measures. It took awhile to convince Molly and Mrs. Granger, but we succeeded. They now have the top floor to themselves, which has their bedroom, a sitting room, a giant master bath, and a solarium. They have it made up there. Cedric has also been able to stay for most of the summer. On days we weren't training, he took me out on little picnics. Once he even took me to a lake that had a waterfall emptying into it, and that became our spot whenever we wanted to get away from everyone. Harry knew his limitations, just as I knew mine. He didn't disturb me beyond asking where I was, and I didn't either.

Anyway, we know that Ron and Hermione have a set of mated animagus forms. We also now know that Neville has two forms as well, that of a lion and a large white wolf with a little crescent moon on it's forehead; we've no idea of the significance of that marking, but I'm sure we'll find out. The only one who can't fully use his animagus forms is Neville, but only because he needs more time. He still has got on faster than all of us, with the exception of Hermione, but only because she had Ron in her head telling her what she needed to do and how.

Other than Molly putting Hermione and I on the potion, not much else is new. Well, Harry and I did have to testify against someone again. His name is Gilderoy Lockhart. He's a complete and utter fraud; he would listen to the adventures of other witches and wizards, obliviate them, and pass off their accomplishments as his own. I remembered him from something that happened when I was very little, a baby in fact. You see, Dumbledore didn't immediately pass us off to our aunt and uncle, we stayed with the Longbottoms. Four people attacked their house, three of them tortured Frank and Alice, Neville's parents, to insanity, and the fourth was there to obliviate anyone they encountered. What neither of them new was that Harry and I were in the next room, the very people they were after, they also didn't know that I had seen the fourth's face because he had come into the hall when Neville had made a noise; it was Lockhart. I had heard the commotion from start to finish, and I told Harry not to make a sound because their sacrifice will have been made in vain.

That wasn't the only time Harry and I had encountered Lockhart, we had seen him doing just what I had described to you years later when we were about five. I used this as a stepping stone to testify against him about that night at the Longbottom house. They had to take me seriously because I had testified under veritaserum about it. Anyway, I won't bore you with the details of the trial, suffice to say, that Neville has his full memory back, Lockhart is at Azkaban for Merlin knows how long, and Harry and I have built up a rapport with the public for being completely and totally honest with them.

Now that you've been caught up, it is high time that I tell you a little secret. Professor Dumbledore has finally apologized to Harry and I about everything, he'll never do anything that jeopardize our health physically, mentally, or emotionally. He can't, he swore a wizarding oath never to do anything against our judgment. We can't let the whole world know that we've reconciled with him just yet, those who matter know for now.


	2. Chapter 2:New Year, New Prof, New Bond

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or any major plot developments. I can only claim to own Lily-Rose, not to mention any plot twists.

**Chapter 2: New Year, New Professor, and a New Bond**

I wonder who the new DADA professor will be. Sirius says that it'll probably be someone we least expect. He's probably right, he usually is about these things. I can't wait for the new school year. It'll probably like last year, what with a near death experience and all, but it will be worth it. Uh-oh, it looks like Sirius knows something and he looks murderous. I'd better go calm him down some.

* * *

Harry, Hermione, Ron, Cedric, and I have all just found out who the new DADA professor will be. I am only going to say this once, I **_HATE the school board!_** You will never believe who it will be, Draco's father, and there wasn't a thing that Dumbledore could do about it. Lucy had all the necessary papers, gone through all the proper channels, and come out on top with a teaching degree to boot. When Sirius told us, everyone ran from the room, including Sirius, I was so angry. I started spewing swear words in every language I knew, and even some I didn't. My magical energy was going haywire; I was so upset that every piece of furniture in the room was reduced to nothing more than bits of dust, and even those were unable to be seen. I only calmed down when Cedric came in. His presence is always so soothing. This was a bit more significant that him simply coming in to calm me down. If I had gone on any longer, I probably would have died from draining my magic. After I calmed down, I realized with severe clarity what had happened, Cedric had just saved my life, at high risk to his own. When I came to that realization, Cedric and I were knocked unconscious. That's all I remember that day.

Cedric and I woke up a day later in the hospital wing at school, in bed, together. To say I was a bit surprised that I was in the same bed as Cedric would be a major understatement. I think my internal rambling woke up Cedric because he told me to shut it and go back to sleep. When I didn't see his mouth open, I screamed. Yes, I know very girlish, but seeing as I am a girl, I am allowed my girlish moments, this happened to be one of them. When I screamed several things happened at once: Cedric fell off the bed, Sirius, Remus, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville, Madame Pomfrey, and Professor Dumbledore ran in asking what happened, and I fainted. I know I fainted because I came to about 20 minutes later back on the bed with Cedric and Madame Pomfrey, Harry, Professor Dumbledore, Sirius, and Remus crowded around the bed, and when I asked them what happened, they told me I'd fainted.

Then I asked a very important question, why could I hear Cedric in my head? They all looked at each other and seemed to come to some sort of conclusion, I guess it was decided that Harry would tell me because I could feel him open up to me and show me what had happened. It happened just the same way as when Ron and Hermione bonded, only the glow surrounding us was a lot brighter, and I mean almost blindingly bright. I also noticed that the shield around us was so strong that you could see the shield. They had to levitate us from a distance because it was quite a large shield. I was very grateful that Harry and I could still communicate the way we used to before Cedric and I bonded. While Harry was showing me what happened I was showing Cedric, and we were both mystified. Although, it shouldn't have come as such a shock to us.

After Harry told us what happened, I asked what would happen now. Harry told me that Sirius, Remus and Cedric's parents had been discussing just what I had asked. He would call them in so that they could tell us. When they came in, Remus looked upset. I was a bit scared because when he looks upset, it meant that it was taking a great deal of effort to control his temper. I was even more upset because Sirius was livid. Cedric's parents merely looked uncomfortable, but set in their decision. I asked what was wrong, and Remus told me that Cedric's parents didn't want us to live in the same house, much less the same room. When he told me that, I wasn't the only one upset. I could feel how livid Cedric was with his parents, and that only fueled my own anger towards them. Before I could even say anything, Cedric beat me to it. He spoke to them in a deceptively calm voice. However, I don't think that I was the only one who could hear the hard edge to his voice. His parents were shocked by it, Sirius and Remus looked on with pride and approval, and I looked at him with awe shining in my eyes. I'm going to tell you verbatim what he said because I couldn't have said it better myself.

_Cedric:Lily is my wife and I will not be parted from her, parents or not. If you think for one second that I am going to sit by and let you run my life, you have another think coming. If you try it, the laws of our bond will circumvent any attempt, as will I. You do not want me as an enemy. If you do this, you will have me as one for the rest of your lives._

When Cedric finished his little speech, I was overcome with love and respect for him. Harry, of course, heard everything. He was telling the others what was being said, and I could tell that they were all upset by the Diggory's behavior. Molly was indignant for us, Hermione and Ron were disgusted that they could think the way that they did, the twins were solemnly quiet for once (which is scary because it meant that they were planning a particularly nasty prank), Neville was disgusted because his own parents were soul-mates, and Ginny, well, she was the scariest because she looked outwardly calm, but you could see how tense she was, and the hard edge in her eyes. This group was very formidable because it contained my best friends, and my family. They were not going to let this slight towards Cedric and I pass without reply. When they would exact revenge was uncertain, but it was plain to see that Cedric and I would be thoroughly avenged without having to lift a finger ourselves.


	3. Ch 3:Unlikely Ally, A Mystery, & Colin

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters or any major plot developments. I can only claim to own Lily-Rose, not to mention any plot twists.

**Chapter 3:Unlikely Alliance, Dark Mystery, & Colin**

I still can't believe that Cedric and I are bonded. Ced's parents were somewhat mollified when we told them that we had no intention of fully consummating the bond until I was at least 14. What was it that Ced said, oh yes:

_Ced: Not that it is __**any **__of your business, but Lil and I have decided that we will not fully consummate the bond until she is at least 14. Lilly is not physically ready for that, and neither of us are mentally. Lily told me to tell you what we decided, though I've no idea why because of how you've been about our bond. I warn you now, if I ever hear you speak that way or learn that you have, you will not have only the Weasley's to worry about, but me as well. As it is right now, I won't stop any of them from exacting whatever revenge they see fit to exact on our behalf. You'll probably have to worry about Sirius and Remus as well. Personally, I would be more scared of Remus because he is her __**godfather **__and a former Marauder. Although, I'd be just as frightened by Harry and Ginny. Never do I want to have to choose between my wife and my parents. However, if pushed, it will be my wife __**every time. **_

By the time he was done, I was showering him with the love and the pride that I felt for him. When the twins, Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Ginny caught on that Ced had basically given his blessing to do whatever they wanted to his parents they immediately started to plan. I'm sure that Harry, Ginny, and Moony will come up with the more sadistic parts of whatever plan they come up with. I'm not prying Harry for details because I want to be surprised.

* * *

That was all a week before Harry's and my birthday. We are now a week before September 1, and we are at Diagon Alley getting our books. The DADA books are actually pretty good. I'd never thought I'd say this, but I'm looking forward to Lucy teaching. He's got to be better than Quirrell. Though I'm not sure how much better a former Death Eater can be considering Quirrell was possessed by old moldy. I can't imagine that he'll leave us alone. Oh great, here comes Draco.

* * *

That was a bit strange, he was as much a prick as he ever was, but this time it was different. Normally, one would think that he would be glad that his father was teaching, but you can see in his eyes that he isn't. You see last year, I noticed that when he wasn't with his "friends" he was a pretty decent bloke. I think that he is somewhat of a similar situation to Professor Snape. Oh, he's slipped me a note. Let's see, what does it say:

**_Potter Twins,_**

**_Father is planning something big. Don't know what yet, but will help in any way. Father's a maniac, and I hate him. Wish I wasn't a Malfoy, but can't leave. Mum hates him too, but he beats her so she's afraid. Begging for help to get the hell out of here. Please convey to Sirius and Aunt Andromeda our feelings on matters. Blood has no status with us, appearances must be kept up. We can't act like friends, though we are, until we get out of here. Last time we tried being friendly to Aunt Andromeda, father beat mum unconscious, and almost came after me; he didn't get his hands on me because he was piss-pour drunk. _**

**_Please be careful of when you send responses. Never go anywhere alone this year, don't trust father's seemingly good motives for me. He will try to somehow manipulate the system._**

**_-Dragon_**

Doesn't that beat all. Draco isn't a bit like his father. This is a most unlikely alliance. I have to get this note to Dumbledore right away. Hopefully he'll know what to do. We'll soon find out what Lucy is up to, but we can't accuse him of anything without irrefutable evidence. I'll have to write Draco that this is an acceptable alliance, if a little unorthodox. Oh, who are we kidding here. Potters revolve around the word _impossible, _and in turn the word _unorthodox _revolves around us.

* * *

It is now the September 1. We are currently on the train going through a lull, so I'm updating. We've been corresponding with Draco for little more than a week now. It takes the Weasley's quite a to get riled up by him because they now know the full situation, and that he doesn't really mean anything he says or does in public. How can we be sure about his loyalties? Simple; no one has ever been able to lie to me, not even Dumbledore. I know that what he wrote was entirely the truth. That is why I didn't trust Quirrell because he seemed to be able to somehow answer enough to be truthful, and yet not say the whole truth. I could always tell when he was being shifty. I don't know why this is, but I suppose it has something to do with the power the four of us will have to use in order to defeat old moldy-pants once and for all. We're pulling up to the station.

* * *

It's time for the sorting to begin. Quite a few newcomers are being placed in Gryffindor. Most notably are two very different students, yet they are somehow the same. One is a boy named Colin Creevey, he looks to be a bit smaller than Ginny, but he looks a bit jittery. The other one that I noticed is a little girl named Luna Lovegood. She's a little wisp of a girl, but you can see the steel determination in her eyes if you know what to look for. She gives off the appearance of being aloof, but she takes in every detail of the room as if it were second nature. I couldn't help but notice that Neville looked straight at her, and didn't even break his stare when she looked right at him. In fact, it seemed as if they were pulled together because as soon as she got off the stool she made a beeline for Neville. I think I have a better grasp of what the crescent moon stands for on his wolf form. It seems as though we have another couple in line for a soul bond. I'll have to talk to them because who knows when they'll end up bonding. The sooner they know, the better.

Yes, Ginny's in Gryffindor. She looks a little bit subdued, and scared. That's odd, I'm going to have to talk to her at the quickest chance. Who knows what's going on in her head. I just hope she knows that she can talk to Harry and I about anything. Classes start tomorrow, so I'll see about talking to her on Saturday. I wonder if Harry can see how scared she is. He most likely does, but won't call her out on it right now, he's gotten a lot more tactful.

* * *

Oh Merlin, that Colin boy is worse than Hermione was. He actually took a picture of Harry to show to his muggle parents, and was talking faster than I've ever heard Hermione speak. I think we are going to have a lot of fun with him.


End file.
